


Ostentatious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [174]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ostentatious: adjective: äs-tən-ˈtā-shəs: Characterized by or given to pretentiousness.</p><p>late Middle English: via Old French from Latin ostentatio(n-), from the verb ostentare, frequentative of ostendere ‘stretch out to view.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostentatious

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my heart is broken for the people in Brussels. I write for those who cannot, I write for those who need a bit of 'the boys,' and I write because it is what I do to put something out there to combat the hatred and ugliness. Much love to my friends out in the world.

On a crime scene, he leaned towards the ostentatious, black curls ruffled by the wind, austerely beautiful hands pressed together, sleek lines accentuated by the green, irritated eyes and this evening, topped by the deep violet silk shirt that drove John absolutely around the bend.

"Seriously?" He sighed, deeply, pushed his fingers through his hair, then slipped his hands back into black leather gloves. "It's so obvious it hurts."

Lestrade traded looks with John, who shrugged minutely, as always just a step behind the detective, both literally and metaphorically. 

"Take us through it, lo-Sherlock?" John was still adjusting to their new arrangement, and knew Sherlock didn't give a damn who knew it, but he preferred to keep pet names at Baker Street.

"He just got a prescription filled for allergy medication, and it is still winter, so I'm assuming it's for his lifelong cat allergy. And yet, his jacket is covered in cat hair, looks like two cats, one Siamese, the other of a long haired variety, I could tell you exactly which breed, but that's unnecessary. Find someone in his life with two cats, probably the almost ex-wife, could be the new boyfriend...but considering the scent of perfume, and the slight dusting of powder, I'd check the alibi of the almost former wife first."

"John?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think we are done here?"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. 'Night, Greg."

John hurried to catch up with the long strides of the detective, already hailing a cab back to Baker Street.

Back at the flat, Sherlock shrugged out of his coat and scarf and leaned against the wall, simply watching John hang up his jacket. "I don't mind, you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to share that part of you with them," John sighed.

"What part, sweetness?"

"That."

"You mean this part?" Sherlock spun John around and lifted the jumper over his head, threw it to the floor, and ran his fingers through John's silver edged hair, before kissing him to within an inch of his life.

"Yeahhhh...'zactly that part. Your sweet, passionate side. I don't want to share that with anyone. They can have the peacock and the deductions, I want you, just you."

"Do you now?" Sherlock grinned.

"Yeah, but first, I'm gonna get that purple-"

"Violet."

"Violet shirt off of you and get it bronzed...you know what it does to me."

"Obviously."

"Obviously."


End file.
